


Aftermath

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x11, F/M, Fluff and Angst, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons have some needed conversations about the past few weeks.





	

Jemma found Daisy tucked into one of the dining chairs in the common room, a hot cup of something in between her hands. It was late at night and she expected everyone to be asleep, she had come out for a cup of tea, something warm that would hopefully help her get off to sleep. 

"Hey," she said as she rounded the glass table and headed into the kitchen. The director had the whole common room area renovated when he had been instated, changing the room from warm and homey to cold and business like. And Jemma didn't even want to get started on the motivational posters that littered the walls, or propaganda as Fitz called them. 

"Hey," Daisy called back "Couldn't sleep either." 

Jemma flashed her a sad smile and nodded. She pulled her favorite mug out of the cupboard, a mug that Fitz had bought her on their day trip to Disney land, something they had opted for when their two weeks holiday had been rejected. She dumped a tea bag in and clicked the jug onto boil. 

"I thought you'd be curled up in bed with Fitz." 

"Fitz is asleep. The whole thing with Radcliffe drained him," Jemma paused, staring down at her cup of tea," and I think I need a break."

The jug finished boiling and she poured some into her cup. She skipped adding milk, knowing from experience that it didn't mesh well with the herbal tea she had chosen. 

"From your relationship?" 

"No," Jemma shrugged "I don't know.” 

She joined Daisy at the table, curling up in the seat opposite to her. When she looked she saw Fitz in the doorway, his hand covering his mouth. 

"Fitz," she murmured. 

He didn't say anything, instead, he turned and walked back towards their bunk. 

"Shit." Jemma exclaimed, "I don't want that and now he's going to think I want that." 

"Go!" Daisy ordered. 

Jemma jumped out of her seat and ran back to her bunk. 

Fitz was already there, curled back up in the middle of their bed, tears streaming down his face. Jemma crawled in next to him and wrapped her arm around his middle. She was scared to say anything, to address her words and their possible consequence. She wished she could stuff the words back down her throat, knowing immediately that she didn’t want that. 

"Do you want to break up?" Fitz asked, his voice thick with tears. She didn’t even have to look at him to know he was heartbroken. And after the day he’d had, it was like icing on the cake. And once again, she and her stupid mouth were responsible for his feelings. 

“No, of course not" Jemma assured him. He rolled so he was on his back, linking his fingers with the ones wrapped around his middle.

"Why did you tell Daisy you wanted to?" 

She shrugged "I don't know. Because I was stressed from the whole Aida thing and jealous that you spent all your time with a beautiful woman that isn't me." 

She let go of his hand for a moment to wipe away the last of his tears from under his eyes and across his cheeks. He seemed to calm down with her promises. 

Fitz let out a small chuckle. "Aida is a robot Jemma." 

"Not on the outside." She muttered, casting her eyes down to hide her embarrassment because being the jealous girlfriend was embarrassing, especially since Aida wasn't even human and the idea of him cheating with a robot was disturbing to them both, and a conversation they had already had. 

"And even if she wasn't," Fitz continued "I have you at home and you are all I want or need. Her beauty is Fake, Jemma. Your beauty is real. And you're way hotter than her." 

Jemma sighed, letting it go. Aida wasn't a threat to her and Fitz’s relationship anymore, not that it was in the first place, because of Radcliffe’s betrayal had cut Fitz really deep. This time it was different from Ward or Mack because, although he hadn’t outwardly expressed it, Radcliffe was like a father to Fitz. 

"I'm sorry about Radcliffe, sweetheart." She murmured. And she was because even though he roped Fitz into his illegal schemes and used him for his own personal gain, Fitz thought he was becoming the father he had never had. The father he deserved. 

"Why do people always do this to me, Jemma?" He asked "Ward, Mack, Radcliffe."

"Because of you, my darling, are a good person. Seeing the good in others is a fundamental part of who you are and because of that you have the biggest capacity of love I have ever seen." 

"And look where that got me," he grumbled, "I am Leopold "let people walk all over me" Fitz." 

It hurt her to see Fitz so cut up, so brushed from the betrayal of their friends and blaming himself for it all. 

"Firstly, you are not Leopold “let people walk all over me" Fitz. You are Leopold "handsomest man alive, best boyfriend ever" Fitz. And secondly, none of this is your fault." 

He let out a long-winded sigh and pressed his face into her neck. 

"Feels like it." He muttered.

“I know, honey.” She soothed. 

Jemma rolled onto her back and lifted her arm and let him rest his head on her chest. She pressed a soft kiss into the crown of his head. 

"How can I be the best boyfriend ever when I lied to you twice and science cheated on you." 

Jemma shrugged "we talked about the first time and the second time was my fault. I should have listened to you. I thought you were obsessed and I was maybe kinda letting my jealousy cloud my judgment. And there is no such thing as science cheating, Fitz. You can do science with whoever you want." 

"I'm still sorry, though." Fitz murmured 

"And I forgive you. But, no more lying, you promised, remember. And some more communication. And listening, on my part." 

Jemma pressed another kiss to his head and stroked her arm across his back. She remembered Daisy and the hot cup of tea she had left sitting on the table but she didn't have any inclination to chose that over Fitz. 

"Can you go back to sleep or do you want tv and cuddle time?" 

"TV and cuddle time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
